Omega's Heat
by Abigaillia.Necromancer
Summary: The 2p Face Family goes on a camping trip but not everything is as it seems... and what happens when Allen Goes into heat!


OK! i hope you enjoy this Alpha/Beta/Omega Heat Blah Blah Blah you know the routine

One Month ago

He stuttered around his room looking for everything he would need for the camping trip his family takes every year around spring break.

"Oliver!? have you seen my sleeping bag?!" he yelled down the hallway as his older brother popped out of the bathroom will a bag full of necessities. "didn't you leave it in the attic? here just take my Kadonite one it'll work just as well" his brother replied tossing him a Sleeping bad with a blue cat sewed into the side of it.

"BOYS! YOU READY to GO YET?!" their Father yelled from downstairs. "Almost dad!" they said in unison.

"Hurry, don't be late"Oliver reminded Allen, as he pushed his bag out the bedroom door and down the hallway. "i never am..." Allen grumbled under his breath reaching over and opening up the top drawer of his dresser pulling out a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms . "i better take these... just in case..." he mumbled throwing them in his bag before zipping it up and following Oliver.

At The Edge of The Woods

"Francisco do you really know where your going?" Asked his mother Matthew as he tripped over a small log and caught himself on Francisco's jacket.

"Mom don't worry of course dad knows where he's going" Oliver replied quickly before his dad stopped and spun around, "ok i have no idea where we are... i think we should split up and try to find the camp site, Allen you go with Oliver and Mattie you come with me, if you find it call us" and with that His Father left dragging his mother behind him.

"ok which way do you want to..." he was cut off by Oliver dragging him in the opposite direction they came. "it should be over this way..." Oliver said stopping at a tiny clearing barely big enough for a tent and a fire. "here it is!" Oliver pronounced setting his bag down and pulling out a tent for two before setting it up in the middle of the clearing and putting it together.

"we'll stay here Allen do you understand, and no matter what you are not allowed to call our parents. we will stay here for the first week then go join our parents a mile up at the camp sight." Oliver announced pulling a small air matrice out of his bag and blowing that up with the pump and setting it inside the tent, then he took his shoes off, slipped them into a plastic zip bag, grabbing his stuff and going inside the tent.

A hour later

"start the fire its getting dark and it'll be cold out soon"Oliver commanded. "yes sir" Allen replied pulling out a knife and grabbing some sticks, lighting a fire fairly easily he sat down in a folding chair placed out side the tent. "Allen its time to come inside you'll get bit by mosquito or a Werewolf will come turn you" Oliver said his voice slightly shaky as he lit a light inside the tent. "ill be in in a sec..." Allen Replied grabbing his bag, taking off his shoes and crawling into the tent like Oliver had done previously.

"Allen we'll have to share he sleeping bag since mom has my Dragon one is that ok?" Oliver asked spreading out the Sleeping bag he let Allen borrow.  
"yeah that's fine..." Allen responded shutting the opening to the tent and locking it. "you hungry?" he asked handing Oliver a Sandwich from his bag."thanks i forgot who had the food so i've been starving for a few hours..." Oliver said taking the sandwich and quickly eating it before Allen had a chance to close his bag.

Allen's eyes opened wide and he turned his body away from Oliver quickly, his body shaking slightly. "Allen? what wro..." Oliver stopped having smelt the arousal from Allen he continued carefully choosing his words. "A-Allen... y-your first heat... y-you... it's alright... your gonna be ok..." Oliver tried not to stutter but he wasn't prepared to tell his little brother what was going on. As Allen's heat worsened he doubled over clutching at the sleeping bag and began sobbing.

"Oh Allen no don't cry its alright... your fine this is normal with omegas remember? you'll be alright... here... i-i'll... i-i'll... i'll relieve some of the pain" Oliver whispered quietly, He pressed his cold hand into the middle of Allens back making Allen arch into the cold. "your burning up... here lets take these off.." Oliver said carefully pulling Allens Jacket and shirt off of him before pressing his hand against the burning skin. "you'll be ok Allen don't worry this is gonna feel really nice ok?" Oliver said carefully pulling Allen's pants down and off then doing the same to his boxers.

Allen moaned loudly as Oliver massaged his lower back and butt before wiping a finger between his cheeks and slicking his finger with the natural lubrication. Oliver slowly pressed one finger inside of Allen Eliciting several loud moans, he twisted his finger around trying to loosen Allen up. Oliver slid a second finger in and started a scissoring motion with his fingers then for good measure Oliver added a third a bit to quickly and Allen Jerked flinching in pleasure as Oliver fingers brushed up against that wonderful place inside him. "ooh Oliver there!" Allen moaned not caring anymore.

Oliver pulled his fingers out before pulling his own clothes off and lubing up his dick. Oliver slowly pushed inside of Allen and Allen squeezed down on him. Oliver gave him time to adjust before slowly moving his hips and brushing against Allen's Prostate making Allen moan and throw his head back in pleasure. this continued for a few minutes just Allen moaning and Oliver slowly gaining speed until he was thrusting in and out of Allen as fast as he could, all of a sudden Oliver stopped gasping as he was locked inside Allen who imminently came at the feeling, Oliver jerked his hips as much as he could while knotted inside of Allen before cumming as well.

Oliver moved them onto their sides and spooned himself around Allen. "I love you y'know..." Allen Tensed up at hearing those words... "i love you to..." and with that they both fell asleep with Oliver Knotted deep inside Allen.


End file.
